Blood Moon
by BabyClown
Summary: A class camping trip ends in a bloodbath and Heero wakes up after it only to discover a hidden world. A world he though belonged to the dark side of fantasy and fiction. 1x2, 3x4, 5x6. (contains blood, gore and limey stuff in later chapters)Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Title; Blood Moon

Author; BabyClown

Rating; R (blood, gore and later limes and lemmons)

Parings; 1x2 3x4 5x6

Disclaimer; Don't own the G-boys... and hardy anything else. The title is mine...I think...

AN; Lost of hugs to my beta Oni-mon for finding the story interesting and pointing out plot bunnies and other wierd stuff that didn't make sense to anyone else but me.

The class camping trip had so far been quite boring. During the three days that they had been at the school's forest cabin they had so far only been on a short hike up into the mountain and an even shorter trip to a nearby lake for fishing and bathing. The hike up into the mountain had been cut short when the teacher Mr. Cobell had caved in to the whining students and catching any fish by the lake had been impossible due to the squealing and shouting from those who took a dip.

The only reason that Heero had decided to go was because he had wanted a break from the city and had hoped that he'd be able to get some peace and quiet in the forest and mountain areas that surrounded the cabin. However that had been almost impossible as the teacher, Mr. Cobell, hadn't allowed him to go on any hikes on his own. So he was stuck with the rest of his ditzy class, praying to what ever deity that would find it in it to listen that the trip would be over ASAP. He had tried sneaking away, hiding in some quiet spot in the forest, but Mr. Cobell had always found him after an hour or so, scolding him for wandering off like that and telling him that it wasn't safe, that there were wolfs and other dangerous animals around. Heero hadn't bothered to tell him that no wolf or animal in their right mind would come within a five mile radius from the cabin with all the noise coming from it and the area around.

As it was he was once more praying that he didn't have to endure his fellow students childish and foolish behaviour for much longer as he sat with them by the fire pit on the night of the fourth day hearing them tell horror stories and watching the girls pretend to be frightened just so that they would have an excuse to cuddle up to the boys. He had been dragged out to join them by Mr. Cobell, who thought it was sad to see the stoic and silent teen sitting all by him self in the cabin reading a book.

As Jack, one of the boys was getting to the grand finale of his story a lone wolf found it suitable to call out for kin, adding a nice effect on Jack's point. Heero snorted as the girls shuddered and giggled before pressing them self closer to the boys. He had just about enough of it all when another howl was heard answering the first one and more soon followed. The class fell silent as they listened to the eerie sound filling the night air and Heero felt the hair in the back of his neck stand up as a howl sounded too close for comfort.

"Yes well, I think it's time we went inside class." Mr. Cobell said, sounding slightly nervous, and standing. Most of the class nodded eagerly and followed Mr. Cobell's example by getting up and going inside.

Just as Heero stood he thought he saw the light from the fire reflect in a pair of eyes in the darkness but as he blinked and looked more closely they were gone. Another howl made him shiver as it sounded like it came from only a few meters away, and he forced his legs to start moving.

The howls were more frequent now and much closer, it sounded like the cabin was surrounded by wolfs and most of Heero's classmates were now looking worried and some even scared. It didn't help that Mr. Cobell kept running around and checking that the doors and windows were securely locked. There was a scratching sound on the front doors and some of the girls squeaked as a howls followed the scratching. The squeaks soon became whimpers of fright as they now could clearly hear the wolves outside the cabin.

Heero walked over to one of the windows, wanting to see and know what was going on, finding the behaviour of the wolves quite strange. What he saw sent chills down his spine, the wolves were unnaturally large, some even looking somewhat deformed as they prowled around the cabin, howling and sniffing the air, air that Heero suspected to reek of fear from both him and his classmates. He swallowed hard as one of the wolves looked up and locked it's ice blue gaze with his own cobalt one. It raised its hackles, showing Heero the gleaming white teeth and sinister looking fangs.

The sound of a window breaking and a high pitched scream from one of the girls broke the spell of the ice blue gaze and he turned his head in time to see a large grey wolf jump up and sink its teeth into one of the girl's unprotected throat. Panic broke out immediately and students were screaming and running in every direction as more wolves came crashing through the windows and attacking those unfortunate to come in their way.

Pulling him self together Heero ran into the kitchen and picked up a large knife before he tried to find a place to hide. Everywhere he looked there was a wolf tearing viciously into one of his fellow classmates, one way or another, and he had to swallow hard to keep him self from throwing up. The smell of blood was overwhelming, adding to Heero's queasiness.

A growl to his left was all the warning he got as one of the wolves pounced on him, aiming for his throat. Eyes wide in fright Heero watched as in slow motion as the wolf flew through the air, a manic gleam in its light brown eyes, blood colouring it's muzzle and jaws wide open, ready to clamp down around his neck. The next thing he knew was that he was sitting in a corner by the sink, gasping for breath as the wolf that had attacked him was sailing through the air once more, although this time it hit the far wall next to the refrigerator with a sickening thud, blood painting the wall as it fell to the floor. A slim woman dressed in camo pants, a small torn, black tank top and a Palestinian scarf around her neck was walking quickly over to the wolf, her rubber soled combat boots hardly making any noise at all on the wooden floor. Heero watched as she pulled out a gleaming hunting knife from the sheath on her thigh and sliced the wolf's throat before she plunged it deep into its ribcage, piercing its heart. Turning she came walking towards him and he could see that the scarf covered half her face and as she hunched down in front of him he noticed that she had yellow eyes.

"Here, take this." She said, handing Heero the now bloody knife. "You stay here, I'll go check on the rest. If the one over there moves, stab him with the knife. It's silver so he'll feel the pain." She continued before she got up and jogged out of the kitchen, leaving Heero alone with a bloody knife and a wolf that was probably dead, if not it would bleed to death any moment now. Blinking Heero looked down on the knife and noticed that the blood was smoking lightly and it looked like it boiled. A soft hissing sound came from the boiling blood and he was reminded of water on a hot plate. It was beading and rolling on the shiny surface of the knife, some of the beads rolling off the blade, the rest becoming steadily smaller before evaporating entirely.

Screams and howls from the living room pulled him from his study of the knife and the strange behaviour of the blood. Standing he walked over to the door opening and looked into the living room. What he saw was enough to have him running back to the sink where he threw up violently. The entire living room was a blood bath, the corpses of his classmates littered everywhere, all of them in various state of mutilation. Blood was spattered over the walls, some places in the ceiling, the furniture over thrown or broken.

Once the dry heaves stopped, Heero sank down to the floor and curled up into a small ball. The screaming had stopped and the cabin was deadly silent.

"Be strong Heero, your time has come." A soft female voice sounded in front of him and Heero looked up to see the woman sitting hunched down and looking at him with those strange yellow eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?" He said, pleased that his voice didn't sound as frightened as he felt right then. The woman's eyes just glittered as she reached out and took back her knife. Her hands were covered in blood, some places almost up to her elbows and there was more blood splattered over her clothes.

"I'm going to let you in on a big secret." She answered, sheathing her knife before she pulled down her scarf.

"What the fuck!" he all but yelled. The tip of the woman's nose was black and shining with moisture, as if someone had taken a cat's nose and placed it where the tip of the woman's nose where supposed to be.

"Ssshhh, childe." She said softly and before Heero could blink a sharp pain bloomed in his neck, but immense pleasure washed it away just as soon as his brain could register it. Gasping he clung at the woman who held him in a gentle but strong grip. He could feel him self getting weaker, his vision becoming duller before it went completely black and he was falling.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

Title; Blood Moon

Author; BabyClown

Rating; R (blood, gore and later limes and lemmons)

Parings; 1x2 3x4 5x6

Disclaimer; Don't own the G-boys... nor do I own any vampire term used in the fic. I've borrowed it from White Wolfs Vampire the Masquerade RPG system. The title is mine...I think...

AN; Lost of hugs to my beta Oni-mon for finding the story interesting and pointing out plot bunnies and other wierd stuff that didn't make sense to anyone else but me.

Blood Moon, chapter 1.

The constant drip of water on his face woke Heero up from his oblivion. Growling low in his throat he rolled over onto his side, getting away from the dripping water. It was pitch black around him and he couldn't see a thing except from a faint less dark area in front of him. He could hear the sound of light rain coming from beyond the darkness but other than that it was eerily quiet.

Memories from the wolf attack flooded back into his brain and he could almost hear the screams from his class mates as they were ripped to pieces by razor sharp fangs. And then there was that woman who had most likely saved his life. Who was she? He shuddered as he remembered how she had bitten his neck and how good it had felt. Now that his memory was on the roll there were a few bits that he didn't know where came from. Like the feeling of the most gut wrenching hunger he had ever felt and then the feeling of sinking his teeth into the warm flesh of a deer, hungrily sucking out every last drop of blood in the animal. The astonishment as he realised that he could see perfectly in the dark as if it was a clear sunny day, spotting a rabbit and how it had hopped over to him like the most natural thing in the world. It confused him, as these memories were jumbled and somewhat hazy and he couldn't remember actually having done such things. Like seeing clearly in the dark, he couldn't do it now, so perhaps it had been a dream. But that didn't sit well with him either, it just didn't feel like it had been a dream, nightmare or otherwise.

Groaning, Heero rolled over onto his stomach and hit his head against the smooth rocky surface several times. He was utterly confused, with no idea where he was, what had happened or what had become of his classmates. Annoying as they had been he hadn't wished them dead. With a long sigh, he got onto his hands and feet and crawled over to the less dark area, carefully feeling his way, not really fancying hitting his head on something hard. Moments later his fingers encountered something that felt like a thick, leafy bush, luckily thorn less as far as he could tell. As he felt through the branches, more light spilled inn and encouraged by those small rays of night light Heero managed to push them partly aside, creating an opening large enough for him to squeeze through.

Light early summer rain greeted him as he stood and stretched out the kinks in his back. It was then he noticed that there was something wrong with his hands. He wasn't able to stretch out his fingers completely and as he looked down at them a chill of dread ran down his spine. The fingers were indeed different yet the same looking as before. Only they were slightly crooked and the nails were no longer short and round, but about an inch long, thick and bearing the resemblance of a mixture between a dogs claws and that of a cat. Wide eyed, Heero stared at his hands and nails, trying to come up with a logical answer as to why they looked like they did.

"Wolfs claws in my opinion." Came a soft, somewhat muffled voice from his right. Startled Heero jumped around to see the woman from the cabin standing just a foot away from him. Pulling down the scarf that covered her nose and mouth, she gave him a crooked smile, her yellow eyes shining with an eerie reddish hue.

"I think I was luckier, I woke up with yellow eyes. Easier to explain than your hands." She said. "So I see you've survived, congrats."

Heero blinked, finding the young woman's words to have no meaning to him what so ever.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I survived, you killed the wolf, remember? And who are you?" he demanded, starting to feel a bit ticked off.

"My name is Tiili, and for your other questions, yes I killed the wolf, although it wasn't a wolf. It was a lupine cub high on wolfsbane as were the rest of the wolves. And surviving…" her voice trailed off and she shrugged. "Only the strongest survive our method of embrace."

Heero looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. Lupine cubs and embrace? It all sounded like a cheesy vampire novel, like the stuff that the goth people around his school spent all their time reading and fantasising about. Shaking his head he looked back down at his hands, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What are you talking about? Only the strongest survives?" he asked the knot in his belly clenching. The woman, Tiili, nodded.

"Only the strongest are picked for the embrace and even then we are sometimes forced to kill those who couldn't handle it. I had been looking for a childe for some years, unable to find someone who was strong enough in both mind and body to hold my interest for longer than a month. You however caught my interest the moment you arrived to Chicago." She smiled softly and shook the water out of her hair. "Now for the big secret I promised to tell you back at the cabin. I'm a vampire, more specifically a gangrel. The world is full of vampires, werewolves, ghosts, wraiths, mages, mummies and other mythological creatures. The reason that they still are mythological is that we work hard to keep it that way, although some thinks otherwise." She said, looking intently at Heero with yellow eyes that shone eerily red. A bark like laughter fell from his lips as she stopped talking.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he laughed. "That's the most absurd story I've ever heard." Tiili just looked at him with that crooked smile on her lips.

"Tell me then Heero, where is you heart beat?" she asked softly. Heero blinked and tried to find his pulse on his wrist. He soon gave up as his nails made it difficult for him to get a good feel, so he opted for pressing his palm over his heart and holding his breath to keep his chest as still as possible. Moments ticked by as he with a growing fear tried to locate his heart beat and after a couple of minute's search he had to face the fact that it was gone.

"Can't find it, can you?" Tiili asked softly.

"No, it's not that. It's there, I know it!" Heero answered hotly, giving her an angry glare.

"You're a vampire Heero. What more proof than that your heart beat is gone are you going to need? Can you usually hold your breath for over two minutes without fighting the urge to breathe the last thirty seconds and with out gasping like a fish on land afterwards?" she asked. "Because you used over two minutes in looking for your beat and all the time you kept your breath."

Realisation hit Heero like a freight train going eighty miles an hour. He had been holding his breath for a long time without getting the desperate need to breathe and his heart beat was still missing even though he knew that it should have by now been beating hard and fast out of fear of what the woman had told him. Casting a look over at her he noticed that she was grinning broadly at him, long pointed fangs gleaming white in the dull night light. Quickly he ran his tongue over his own teeth, somewhat relieved that he couldn't feel any fangs, all his teeth seemingly normal in size.

"Say I believe your story then. How can I be a vampire if I don't have any fangs?" he asked, hoping against all hope that she'd tell him what he wanted to hear. That he wasn't a vampire and that it was all a bad joke.

"Mine doesn't retract like other vampires fangs do. It's a quirk in our blood that makes us look more and more like our totem animal every time we loose our temper, or as we say, goes into a frenzy. Like your hands." Tiili explained softly. "It's nothing we can control, we can only try and keep it to a minimum by trying our hardest to keep our temper in check."

Heart having sunken down into the pit of his stomach in disappointment Heero chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't want to believe a word of what she was saying, but it all seemed too weird and in some twisted way it made sense. The hazy memories that he'd earlier dismissed as dreams seemed clearer. He had killed that deer because it smelled of blood and he'd been so hungry he hadn't been able to think about anything else than the sweet nectar pulsing through it. And the blood had been the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Even now as he thought about it he could feel a faint tingling in his gums and a strange yearning for the warm red liquid. Shaking his head, he pushed away the strange feelings, sending drops of water flying from his soaked bangs.

"Listen Heero, I know it's a bit much to take in right now, and I'll explain it all and answer the questions I know you'll gonna ask me as good as I can, but we have to split. There's a lupine pack moving this way and I don't feel like facing them right now." Tiili said, cutting Heero's train of thought short.

"Why's that? You killed the werewolf who attacked me." Heero looked at her in bewilderment, not understanding why she was so twitchy about the wolves, seeing as she didn't have any problems with them back at the cabin.

"Those were cubs and high as a kite to boot. I usually manage to stay on their good side but right now their out for the blood of the kindred that killed one of their cubs, and I'm not even by a long shot strong enough to take down a pack of elder lupines." She answered while searching the dense forest below them.

"Kindred!"

"Vampire, it's the term for vampire." Came the distracted answer. "We've been here too long. Time for you to test your stamina." And with that she fished out a cell phone from her pocket and started to run towards the forest. For a split second Heero looked confusedly after her before he managed to get his feet working and running after her.

As they ran through the forest Heero was amazed that Tiili managed to talk as well as run without sounding out of breath or tripping over twigs and roots. Then he remembered that she didn't have to breathe other than to talk, nor did he even if he was. It was all so surreal and thinking about it just made it worse as he tripped over a slippery root, catching his footing just in time to keep him self from sprawling face first in the dirt. Shaking his head to clear his mind he concentrated on where he was running and trying to keep up with Tiili who where ahead of him.

After what seem like half the night they finally reached the end of the forest and a paved road. Tiili was looking up and down the road, pushing her long and uneven bangs away from her face. Looking back at him she gave him a once over and seeing the slight pained look on his brow it looked like she came up with a decision.

"You can sit down and rest. Our ride should be here soon." She said, indicating with a hand that he should take a seat by the road. With a groan of relief Heero sank down into the wet ground thankful that he didn't have to run anymore as his leg muscles was complaining loudly and starting to cramp up. The light early summer rain had picked up and it was now pouring down, giving Heero the feeling of being soaked to the bone, but strangely enough he wasn't cold even though he should have been freezing by now. That brought up a bunch of questions and seeing as they didn't have anything to do but wait he decided it was just a good time as any to ask.

"Why is it that by all the laws of medicine I should be freezing and bordering on hypothermia by now and yet I'm not?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, that." Tiili turned towards him looking a bit confused for a second before she realised what it was he'd asked her. "Kindred, vampires, don't have the same body temperature as mortals do. It's in fact room temperature and can change by how much blood there is in your body and if you are making a conscious effort to keep it up to the normal temperature that the mortals have. We don't feel the cold unless it's really cold, like winter in Antarctica or something. The same goes for heat."

Heero nodded, showing that he had understood at least something of what she had told him, although he felt compelled to ask about what he hadn't, figuring that it was in his own best interest to know as much as he could.

"What do you mean by making a conscious effort to keep up the body temperature?"

"Well, you have to concentrate on making the blood in your body circulate inside your skin, thus warming it. It's a waste of blood if you ask me, unless you have to do it to keep the mortals from suspecting anything, then it's a necessarily evil." She said with a shrug before she tilted her head as if she was listening for something. A large grin was slowly spreading on her lips and she walked over to where Heero was sitting, offering a hand to help him up.

"Taxi's here." She grinned and he turned his head in time to see a pair of head lights from a car coming around the turn in the road. Getting to his feet, Heero tried to brush off some of the wet dirt from his bike shorts and a soft snicker from his companion reached his ears. Giving the young woman a dark glare that only made her lips twitch even more he decided that his shorts were a lost cause and turned his attention to the dark SUV that had just stopped in front of them. There weren't really that much to notice, the glasses were tinted and it looked fairly new, all in all quite nondescript save for the windows.

"Here, put this around you. Wufei is going to have a hissy fit if you sit in the seats and get them all muddy and wet." Tiili said handling him a heavy woollen blanket and a wink. Blinking he noticed that she had already draped one over her own shoulders, and thought it was just as well that he did so to. He didn't want to anger their driver and the blanket might be able to dry him a little. Once seated in the car he chanced a look at the driver, curious as to whom it was and if he looked something like Tiili. He didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved that the driver seemed perfectly normal. Clean Asian features, young, raven black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and a slight scowl marring the handsome face.

"Wufei, meet Heero Yuy, my childe. Heero, meet Chang Wufei, my scourge." Tiili said cheerfully as Wufei turned the car around and headed back the way he'd come.

"Your scourge?" Wufei asked, sounding a bit offended. "I'm not under your jurisdiction, but the Prince, just as you are your self."

"Details, Chang, details." Tiili smiled, turning around in her seat to look at Heero. She gave him a bright smile, fangs and all. "Got any more questions? We got some time before we get to my haven."

Heero frowned, yes he had questions, they were currently fighting amongst them selves over which ones that were going to be asked first and new ones kept popping up. He had no clue about were to even start. Biting his lower lip he randomly picked a question and hoped that the other ones didn't get too miffed.

"What happened at the cottage? Why did the werewolves, the lupines, attack us?"

Tiili sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "Honestly I don't know why the lupines attacked the cottage. All I know is that it was a pack of cubs high on wolfsbane and out for a good time. I guess you can look at it like a bunch of drunken teenagers who find it funny to bully everyone smaller than them selves."

Heero nodded, he could understand what she said although he couldn't understand why it had happened, and it didn't sound like Tiili did either, which seemed like some kind of comfort.

"What about my classmates?"

"Ah, well you know what happened to some of them." She gave him a soft look. "The others I managed to keep safe. I called the Prince once I'd gotten you out and someplace safe and he made sure that the injured ones got to a hospital and the rest home safely. That is after they had gotten their memories modified. It would be dangerous for them if they remembered it all."

"What do you mean? Got their memories modified and who is this prince you're talking about?" he looked at her somewhat shocked.

"Some kindred have the ability to influence and alter a person's mind. It's mostly those of clan Ventrue who posses these powers and some of clan Tremere, but there are some kindred of the other clans who can as well. Don't worry, they won't know that their memories have been modified and they are better without knowing. And as for the Prince, he is the one that rules the city. Don't get me wrong Heero, he makes sure that all the kindred in the city stay in line so that the mortals don't know we're here." She smiled softly. There was a snort from Wufei and Tiili turned her head and gave him a quizzical look. "Something you want to add Chang?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Kindred society is just as complex as the mortal one. The Prince is someone who has enough power to hold a domain over the entire city, codify the laws and make sure that the traditions are upheld. He is the judge in disputes and makes sure the peace is upheld. His main concern is keeping the Masquerade intact and the city safe." Wufei said, glancing at Heero in the rear-view mirror. "He governs the city together with the city's primogens."

"Traditions, masquerade, primogens?" Heero asked feeling utterly confused and marvelling about why he hadn't gotten a headache yet. He usually got one when he was this confused.

"Gods! Haven't you told your childe anything Tiili?" Wufei snorted. Tiili's upper lip curled slightly and she gave the Chinese driver a nasty glare. "For your information Chang, I have been busy trying to convince my stubborn childe that he is a vamp while trying to keep the fucking werewolves off our back. I contacted him sooner that I had planned cause the shit-heads are on the war path, I'm low on blood and don't fancy shredding you OR my childe cause of some stuck up Brujah couldn't keep his imaginary superiority to him self!" she snapped, her whole demeanour changing to closely resemble that of a cornered beast. Heero bit his lower lip, not comfortable at all with the tense atmosphere that had appeared in the car. Wufei was gripping the steering wheel so hard that it creaked dangerously under his hands before he slowly loosened his grip on it.

"A primogen is considered the head of their clan in the city they harbour the position. They act as a council for the Prince and as overseers of their clans. Each of the seven clans of the Camarilla has a primogen. You are of clan Gangrel and your primogen would then be Tyrell. The masquerade is just what it sounds like. We mask our selves so that the mortals don't know we are amongst them. Like a wolf in a sheep's clothes, blending in with the herd. It is also the first and most important of the Traditions. You do not want to tell a mortal of what you are as in the moment you do so you have condemned your self to death." Wufei said, his voice softer and more neutral as if he didn't want to push Tiili's agitation further.

"It's a damn good idea too Heero, keep up the masquerade cause if you don't you're toast." Tiili muttered from her seat. Heero glanced over at her and noticed that she seemed much calmer now and just plain grumpy. He decided that it was probably best if he just sat still, listened to what Wufei said and then ask what questions he would have after the Chinese vampire were done talking.

"Okay, I'll remember that." He said and Wufei nodded, taking his cue as to continue.

"The second Tradition is Domain. The prince holds the entire city as his domain but there are places in the city that other kindred holds as their own. When you are in someone else's domain you are to respect the owner just as you would respect someone who had invited you into their home. You do not challenge the word of the domain's owner and you are free to do as you wish inside your domain as long as it doesn't go against the Traditions. The third Tradition is Progeny. You'll need the permission of the Prince in order to sire a childe. If you don't then both you and you're childe will die. The fourth Tradition is Accounting, you are responsible for your childe's actions until he is presented for the Prince and the Primogen. The fifth is Hospitality. Respect another kindred's domain and when you enter a new city, present your self to the Prince of the city. It is just polite to do so. The last Tradition is Destruction. You are not allowed to kill another kindred unless a blood hunt has been called and only the Prince and the primogen are allowed to call a blood hunt. There are off course exceptions to this rule, if you happen to stumble upon a Sabbath vampire then you are free to kill him without asking the Prince for permission." Wufei finished, glancing at Heero in the rear view mirror.

"Sabbath, Camarilla?" Heero asked. "Why is it that we are free to kill a Sabbath vampire?"

"The Sabbath holds a different policy than the Camarilla." Tiili answered. "They believe that the mortals are nothing more than cattle and don't care much for secrecy. A bunch of ass-wipes that thinks it's funny to scare the living daylight out of the mortals with nothing more important to do than raging a war on the rest of us. Basically, the Camarilla are the good guys and the Sabbath are the bad guys." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Heero raised an eyebrow, not really believing in the concept of good and bad guys, but as Tiili had said that was the basic gist of it. But all of this information hadn't been enough to answer all of his questions. There were still a bunch of them buzzing around in his brain, jumping up and down trying to get his attention.

"Okay, but how do you kill a vampire? Garlic? Holy water?" He couldn't help but ask. Tiili laughed and shook her head.

"No Heero, garlic have no effect what so ever and holy water doesn't work unless the one having blessed it truly believes in god, and there aren't many of those around so you don't have to worry. Crosses don't work unless you were afraid of them when you were alive and even then they don't harm you. We also treat damage differently but a shotgun to the head will still kill you." Tiili said just as her cell phone beeped. Fishing it out of her pocket she flipped the lid up and read the text message. Seconds later she groaned and put the phone back.

"Step on it Chang. A pack of idiots are thrashing the circus and Tyrell don't want Trowa to end up in a vacuum bag." She said, a grim look growing on her face. Wufei nodded and Heero felt how the car sped up, gently pressing him back into his seat.

"Listen up Heero." Tiili said, her voice firm. "Crash course in how to survive a Sabbath attack. I don't want you to enter close combat with them until you know what you are capable of, so dodge what ever you can. They tend to be fast buggers so keep your distance. You know how to use a gun?" Heero blinked, then frowned.

"Yes I know how.."

"Good, Wufei got a stash in the back, pick what you feel most comfortable with and make sure you have enough ammo to go around." She continued, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence. "Keep your wits about you, what you are going to see won't be pretty or normal by any standards. Expect the unexpected and then add some more. If you thought the attack on the cabin was bad then this might turn out to be worse. Get what I'm saying?" she asked, turning her head to look him in the eyes, her yellow irises hard.

"Hai." Heero answered, feeling strangely detached. He blamed it on the training he'd gotten from his father who was a marine and had run the house like a military operation. Tiili had laid out the specs of the 'mission' and made his part in it clear. Stay in the back and keep him self alive. Didn't sound too difficult. He watched wide eyed as Tiili flipped open the glove compartment, revealing a build in cooler filled with blood packs. Grabbing a few of the plastic bags she tore it open with her teeth, drinking the contents in one go and grimacing at the taste. Obviously cold blood wasn't all that when it came to taste.

The sound of gunfire could be heard even before they arrived at the scene. Wufei barked that Heero should climb into the back and get his guns before it was too late and just as he had crawled back over the back seats Wufei hit the breaks, sending him flying into the back of Tiili's seat. Not that she noticed, she was already out of the door, sprinting towards the large circus tent. Heero could hear the petrified screams from people inside it as he ran after the two vampires, the pair of Glock 22' he had chosen adding a comfortable weight in his hands. Inside the tent mayhem and chaos was having a field day. A woman dressed in a pair of pale crème dress pants, high heels and fluffy blue sweater was fighting in front of a petrified crowd of families with a large sword, her movements slightly blurry as she parried the attacks of a couple of rugged looking vampires. Raising his arm, Heero took aim and shoot one of them twice through the head, the vampire turning to dust as the second bullet hit home. A grunt from behind him made him turn in time to see a large tiger tear into the throat of another vamp and he dimly registered the woman shouting at him to take cover under the stands and provide cover fire. Nodding he ran towards the stands, jumping over a couple of dead and mutilated bodies and catching a glimpse of a guy getting hauled out from his hiding place and getting his arm ripped off. Once under the stands he got a better view of what was going on. Five Sabbath vampires were fighting with Tiili, Wufei and a boy he hadn't seen before. The boy was fast but it was nothing compared to Tiili and Wufei, their attacks was so fast he barely managed to see them all. Tiili's hands had grown five inches long claws and she was tearing one of the vampires apart bit by bit, Wufei was fighting with his bare bands, his kicks and punches sending his opponents flying several feet in the air upon contact. The auburn haired boy had claws as well, although not as long as Tiili's and he was flanked by a large lion and another tiger who fought viciously by his side. Heero's cover fire seemed to help the boy and his companions. Someone else was shooting from under the stands, but Heero didn't have time to check it out as the bench over his head gave out with a crash and a half naked guy with bones sticking out of his upper arms and legs landed next to him, lips curled into a nasty fanged grin. He didn't have time to dodge or fire at the creature before it attacked, a long crocked blade slashing upwards over his chest, leaving a large painful gash. Crying out in both surprise and pain he threw him self backwards and emptying both his guns into the vampire's chest, hardly registering that it had turned to dust before his guns clicked empty. Panting he rolled over and onto his knees, expelling the empty clips and fishing out the spare ones he'd tucked into the waist band of his shorts. Once he'd reloaded the Glock's he noticed that the fight was over, the only sounds in the tent was those of crying children and the occasional growls from the two tigers and the lion. Climbing out from under the stands he walked over to his sire, wanting to get a better look at the other boy. Said boy was absently scratching the tiger behind its ear, his long bangs obscuring Heero's view of his face. He was dressed in a pair of washed out and torn jeans and a dark green tee. Grey stripes like those of the tiger standing beside him adorned his fore arms. As Heero stopped beside Tiili he was greeted by a calm, deep emerald green gaze and a slight smile.

"Heero, meet Trowa." Tiili said casually as she checked out her own injuries. Trowa gave Heero a nod to go along with the slight smile and Heero nodded in return curious of the boy.

"Welcome to the circus. The show has been cancelled due to unforeseen events, perhaps you would like to come back some other time and see it as it should be? Without the Sabbath interfering in it." Trowa said softly, mirth dancing in his green eyes. Heero couldn't help but smile at the comment, the boy seemed to have some humour.

The blond woman in the crème pair of pants had walked over to them and was talking to Tiili and a blonde boy with large ocean blue eyes, jeans and a purple form-fitted button down shirt.

"So this is your childe?" the blonde woman asked Tiili giving Heero a once over. "Figured you'd go for the strong, dark and Asian type, although I thought you like them bleached blonde." She continued and Heero didn't know if he should feel insulted or not, but Tiili just grinned widely at the woman.

"And you like them innocent and delicate. At least Quatre isn't an eight year old." She replied, sticking her tongue out at the woman who just smiled before she turned to face Heero again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Crystal and I'm the Keeper of Elysium in this city." She said pleasantly, holding out her hand. Taking it, Heero gave it a firm grip before presenting him self.

"So Heero, tell me, how do you find your existence to be so far? It is hard to adjust to the change, but just give it time and I'm sure Tiili will answer all your question about your new life situation." Heero gave her a guarded look, the woman seemed a bit formal for his liking. She had a classic rich look, her blonde hair put up in a French twist that now was slightly rumpled but she still managed to make it look like it was intentional. Even the blood splatter on her looked like it had been placed there by a designer.

"It has been enlightening." Heero answered dryly earning him self a laugh from the others.

"Well I'd hope so." Tiili grinned. "I never knew that childes asked this much. My sire waited six months before he turned up and then he just said; hi, guess what, I'm your sire and you're a vampire, see you around." She said, sounding bitter. Quatre gave her a sympathetic look and a soft smile.

"Thank you for the help with the cover fire Heero." The blonde teen smiled. "And I'm glad to see that you didn't suffer anything else than a scratch from that bag of spiky bits that were out to get you."

"Oh, yeah that." Heero said, looking down at the gash in his chest. His tank was bloody but not as much as he had expected from such a wound. It puzzled him, but then again this had been a night full of surprises and the lack of bleeding from his wound was most likely to be chalked up to yet another surprise. He guessed it was one of the perks of being a vampire. Looking up at his sire he noticed that most of her injuries had been healed, only a few were left and they were slowly and steadily healing. Sighing he hoped that his next question didn't sound too stupid.

"How come you heal so fast Tiili?" Tiili looked over at him, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"Well, you need to concentrate on making you skin and flesh grow back together. And you heal during the day when you're asleep." She said as she pulled up Heero's tank to take a good look at the wound. "Doesn't look too bad." She muttered softly before she stepped back and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Now try to concentrate."

Heero looked down at his chest again and tried to visualise how his flesh and skin would melt together, thus healing the wound. It was harder than he though and after a few moments he was starting to feel frustrated. Nothing was happening, the gash was still there although it had stopped bleeding. Clenching his jaws he doubled his efforts, willing the wound to heal and after a few long moments he could feel the muscles in his chest melting together and the skin growing back to cover the muscles. It was an utterly bizarre feeling and it got even more so when he looked down at his chest and found only smooth skin without the slightest hint of ever having been broken.

"I could get used to this." He smirked, quite satisfied with himself. He had actually done something that wasn't supposed to be possible. And by being able to do so he could finally accept what Tiili had been telling him the entire evening, that he was a vampire.

"That's just a fragment of what you can do." Trowa said. "I'm sure that the next time I'll see you, you'll have mastered what ever Tiili have had the time to show you. She's an excellent teacher."

"Just don't ask her to take you camping." Quatre grinned.

"Why not?"

"Crystal did one time and she wasn't all that happy about it when she realised that camping with Tiili meant werewolves, sleeping in caves and gypsies." Quatre snickered. "My sire is a lady of comfort." He added, still giggling softly. Heero thought he understood, the woman did seem like it.

"Sorry to butt in guys, but I've been ordered to take Tro here home." Tiili smiled, ruffling Trowa's hair. "Heero, why don't you help Trowa load his kitties while I finish up in here. I'm leaving Wufei in charge with the clean up since I have to take you two home." She smiled as she gave the large lion a hug.

"C'mon Heero." Trowa smirked. "My truck is just behind the tent."

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 2

Title; Blood Moon

Author; BabyClown

Rating; R (blood, gore and later limes and lemmons)

Parings; 1x2 3x4 5x6

Disclaimer; Don't own the G-boys... nor do I own any vampire term used in the fic. I've borrowed it from White Wolfs Vampire the Masquerade RPG system. (And I've taken some artistic liberties with the system, those of you familiar with it will know which ones.) The title is mine...I think...

AN; Lost of hugs to my beta Oni-mon for finding the story interesting and pointing out plot bunnies and other wierd stuff that didn't make sense to anyone else but me. And a big hug and thank you to Kida, who was kind enough to review my ficcie.

Blood Moon, chapter 2.

The last few weeks had been intense. Hours of training that consisted mostly of Tiili showing him different things, like growing deadly claws or melting into the earth, then telling him how he was supposed to do it and finally trying to explain it again when he couldn't do it.

Tiili and Tyrell's haven was ideal for Heero's training. It was a small animal sanctuary that during the day was run by Tiili and Tyrell's ghouls, people who were feed vampire blood once a month in order to prolong their lives as a payment for their services. Services that in this case consisted of tending to the variety of animals, treating any wounded animals brought to the place and making sure that the sleeping vampires in the custom made basement weren't discovered or disturbed during the day. The entire place was well kept and when it came to the animals, no expenses had been spared. When Heero had asked Trowa how Tiili had managed to get her hands on so much money that had obviously been invested in the sanctuary, Trowa had told him with a slight smirk that it came from the race tracks. Later on Tiili had explained that she held domain over all the race tracks in Chicago that didn't belong to Capone, and thus made a nice income on their profits.

The first part of Heero's training taught him how to communicate with animals, call on them and how to soothe them into a state of apathy, something that he was told would work just as well on mortals. At first he had been amazed when Tiili had looked into the eyes of a newly arrived horse and after a few minutes had been able to tell the ghoul responsible for the horses and stables that it was deaf and thus weren't able to hear what was going on. But when it was Heero's turn to try he felt slightly foolish for staring into the eyes of the fat house cat, trying to have a silent conversation with it, when all that he could hear was the ticking of the wall clock and the cat had tendencies to fall asleep on him. It took him a couple of hours until a slightly bored voice sounded inside his head demanding that he was going to go and get him a bowl of cream. In his bewilderment he had carefully placed the fat cat on the couch next to him and gone and gotten said fat cat a bowl of cream. After that it got easier and a few days later Tiili had presented him with a new challenge, he was supposed to call to him as many crows as he was able to. She tilted her head to the side and made a sound that sounded exactly like a crow and moments later seven crows landed on top or close to her. It took him a while to get the sound of a crow right, but he was able to call a few to him in the end. Soothing an animal turned out to be quite a challenge. Tiili had told him that he needed eye contact and that when he got more experienced with it that he would be able to do it by just touching the animal, but making eye contact with an angry tiger was anything but easy. Trowa had let them use Siberian, his white Siberian tiger and Heero was supposed to get close enough to make eye contact without getting him self or Siberian hurt. The longer Heero took the more agitated the tiger got and in the end he was on his back with Siberian hovering over him with his fangs barred. It was in that moment that their eyes meet and Heero could feel how the tiger's will yielded to his own and Siberian stepped off him, his tail hanging low as he sat down and looked calmly up at him.

The second part of his training consisted of learning how to make his own skin tougher and more resilient to damage. It was by far the most dangerous part of his training as he was made to sparr with the others with no weapons while they attacked him with knives. The method was painful and more often than not left Heero with large painful gashes and wounds but it was quite effective as he got tired of getting hurt all the time.

Final and third part of the training was the most difficult for Heero. It consisted of changing his body, or parts of it to accommodate the beast with in him and sometimes nature. The first lesson had taken part in the basement, in his room. Tiili had turned off the lights and the only thing Heero was able to see was her red glowing eyes. Then she told him to focus on his night vision, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness beyond what he would have normally done thus letting him see just as clearly as if the lights were on. Heero had thought it was a bit strange but did as she had told him, the only problem was that it was pitch black and nothing for his eyes to adjust to. It was a bit eerie seeing Tiili's eyes hover in the seemingly empty air, glowing red, it did however give him something to focus on and slowly he started to see more of her face, more of her, the room and much to his surprise he realised that he could see quite clearly. The next step was a bit harder, Tiili showed him how she grew long deadly claws and explained to him that he had to let the beast inside of him into his hands, making his hands an outlet for the feral beast. A task that took him days to manage, hours of extreme frustration that in the end caught up on him as he tried to work off some of it by taking a run in the near by woods. The poor tree never stood a chance, as he half blinded by frustrated anger tore it to pieces and it wasn't until he calmed down that he noticed that his normal claws had grown about an inch and a half, looked thicker and more like a set of wolf claws. His happiness over having achieved his goal was short lived as Tiili had been waiting for him in the yard when he came back with a new challenge for him. This time she showed him how she melted into the earth and when she resurfaced explained that he needed to focus on the earth beneath him and visualise him self being surrounded by nothing but earth, as if the earth was air. It took him almost a week to get a grip on the skill and both Tyrell and Trowa had felt the need to give him advice on how to do it. The feeling of sinking into the earth and still be able to feel what was going on on the surface was surreal to say the least. Heero was acutely aware of the movement of every one that passed over the spot where he was buried, he could tell if it was an animal, a ghoul or one of the other Gangrels. When he had resurfaced after that first successful try, Tiili had been waiting for him with a smile on her lips, congratulating him.

That had been two days ago and now he was on his way to be presented to the Prince since Tiili had deemed him to be experienced enough to be let loose on his own. She had told him that his room would forever be his even if he decided that he wanted a haven of his own, and that she would always help him if he need it and if it was in her power to do so, he was after all her Childe.

Tiili stopped her jeep outside a huge night club not far from the harbour in downtown Chicago. Surprised at the location, Heero looked at the long line of people in front of the entrance and then at the huge burly bouncers. They looked a lot like overgrown gorillas, but that was probably what one would get if one lived on steroids and nothing else. The people standing in line however was something else, a fine mix of goth and punk style dominated the appearances and Heero thought he could see girls down to the age of sixteen standing in the line.

"Welcome to the single most popular club in Chicago Heero." Tiili said, her voice slightly muffled by the Palestinian scarf she wore over her mouth and nose to cover up. She had made Heero wear a shirt with sleeves that was long enough to cover his claws. "This is the Succubus Club!"

Heero raised an eyebrow at her. He had heard of the club from his classmates, it was supposed to be huge and although it didn't play anything else than techno rave style on the main floor and punk in the basement, it was popular enough to make the blonde bimbos with pink chewing gum to try and get in. Tiili gave him a wink before she headed for the entrance, ignoring the queue completely. As they reached the bouncers Heero was surprised to notice that they didn't seem to notice him or Tiili, they just stepped out of their way and let them pass without as much as a look in their direction. The people standing in the line however did notice and voiced their displeasure loudly.

"Ghouls." Tiili said as the door closed behind them. "They belong to the owner of the club and are instructed to let any kindred pass."

"How do they recognise kindred?" Heero had to ask. If it had been any other night club he would have understood, just let the pale guys in without question, but here? Where nearly everyone was pale and dressed in goth.

Tiili shrugged and winced slightly as they walked into the main floor. "Fucking loud tech music." She grumbled. "As for how they know a kindred from a mortal, I have no idea. Guess you have to ask Zechs about that, he's the guy who owns this place. You'll meet him soon enough."

Heero nodded and looked around the main floor of the club. It was huge, several bars stood up against the walls, three large platforms hung from the ceiling in different heights and acting as dance floors, a staircase led up to the second floor balcony and another one led down to the basement. Music filled the air and Heero could feel the throb of the base vibrate against his chest and up through his legs from the floor. The place was packed with people entwined in the ecstasy that alcohol and music provided and the sweet smell of sweat and warm throbbing blood made Heero's body hum in anticipation.

Tiili grinned behind her scarf as she picked up on her childes body language. She knew the feeling, she had gotten it the first time she'd entered the club despite the strain the techno music put on her hearing. Having keen hearing wasn't always a good trait.

As they reached the second floor balcony Tiili headed for a flight of stairs that Heero hadn't seen from the main floor. It was guarded by two bouncers who didn't look at them as they passed, just continued with their conversation as if they hadn't walked by them. Once on top of the stairs they went through a door that read VIP into something that looked like a gentlemen's lounge from the early nineteen hundreds. Dark, but pleasant colours dominated, rich chesterfield furniture and mahogany tables, soft light and a relaxed atmosphere greeted them along with the many people inside. People that Heero realised had to be vampires if their skin colour had anything to say in the matter. He spotted Trowa who were sitting in a couch next to Quatre and Crystal, Wufei who was talking with a tall platinum blond guy with hair down to the small of his back and Tyrell who waved them over to a set of double doors. Tiili grinned and walked over to her boyfriend, her scarf now pulled down from her face, another indicator for Heero that there weren't any mortals in the room. Tyrell opened one of the two doors and waved them through, stealing a quick kiss from Tiili as she walked by him.

"Just relax Heero." Tiili said softly as she grabbed one of the chairs that stood along the wall and placed it at the end of the long table that stood in the middle of the room. "As I said earlier, you'll be presented to the Prince, who'll insist on you calling him Wintercoat, then he'll ask the Primogen council, who will be present, if they accept you as my childe. They'll say yes, of course, and you'll have to recite the Traditions and your lineage. You know you are lucky that you can recite it as far back as your grandsire, I only have my sire and we don't talk about him." She added the last part hastily. "Then you'll be presented to the Primogen council and after that your coterie."

Heero opened his mouth to ask about what a coterie was, but before he even got to it he was pushed into the chair by Tiili just as the doors opened again and several people walked in. One by one they sat down in the chairs by the table and Heero wondered which one of them was the Prince. He was relieved to see Wufei, Trowa and Quatre sitting in the chairs by the wall, and Tyrell was in one by the sides of the table.

"Let's get the formalities over with, shall we?" a large muscular guy with blue-grey lips and a hot red Mohawk asked as he looked down the table straight at Heero.

"Sure. Kay, everybody, I'd like you all to meet my Childe Yuy Heero." Tiili said from behind him, her voice casual and not at all what he had thought she was going to say. He had imagined the meeting to be formal and a bit stiff and it seemed like some of the vampires sitting around the table wore long practised masks of patience.

"Right." The guy with the Mohawk said, a lopsided grin on his bluish lips. "I am Prince Wintercoat of Chicago, clan Brujah. I'm happy to see that Tiili have finally found a guy worthy of being her Childe." He chuckled and gave Tiili a wink, or at least Heero hoped that the wink was for Tiili. "There are six traditions that you have to respect, follow or at least not break. Masquerade, Domain, Progeny, Accounting, Hospitality and Destruction. I'm sure Tiili have stuffed these rules down your throat and that you understand the importance of them."

Heero nodded solemnly, understanding the underlying threat in the last part of what he had said. Besides, he had no desire to go up against that man and he suspected that he would be dealing with him if he broke the rules. The guy looked anything but what he had though a vampire prince would look like. He was handsome with a medium muscular built body and Heero got a feeling that if it wasn't for the obvious punked street wear and Mohawk then he would have fit straight in to his fathers company.

"Excellent!" Wintercoat grinned. "Then I'll be happy to introduce you to the Primogen Council. First of we have Andrew of Clan Malkavian." He gestured towards a fourteen year old boy, dressed in a large blue knitted sweater and a lab coat, who gave Heero a big wide grin and a wave. Heero noticed that the boy had one green and one blue eye and that he had grass sticking out from underneath his top hat.

"Trieze Kushrenada of clan Toreador." A young man with the look of an aristocrat rose from his seat and bowed slightly to Heero. He was dressed impeccably in the latest from Milan or some other major fashion city Heero thought and was so fascinated by his split eyebrows that he almost forgot his manners but managed to pull him self together in time to give the man a respectful bow. Clear blue eyes glittered as the man recognised the Japanese way of greeting. "Konban wa Yuy. Hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku." Trieze said silkily before he sat down, a pleased smile playing over his lips. "Aa, konban wa." Heero managed to answer, somewhat perplexed over the flawless Japanese that the other man had spoken. It had not been what he had expected and he was starting to think that he was in for a lot of surprises that evening.

"Right!" Wintercoat muttered, shaking his head. "Next to Thousand-tongues in Dolce and Gabana you got the Wall Street Journal in Armani, Christopher Bryce of clan Ventrue." A man in his thirties gave Heero a slight nod and he was given the impression of a man who was all business and no nonsense.

"You would of course know Tyrell of clan Gangrel as he shares your sire's bed." Wintercoat grinned and Tyrell flipped the blue lipped man the bird. Heero couldn't help but grin at the Asian guy with the bleached blonde hair and his antics. "I think I've seen him around, yes." He answered with a nod.

"There is an empty chair around this table, but don't let that fool you. Cypher of clan Nosferatu prefers not to be seen, due to circumstances you will soon understand." Wintercoat said once more serious. Heero blinked, not sure he understood at all. He had noticed the empty chair, but dismissed it as someone not having been able to show up. Now however there was someone sitting in the chair and he had to suppress the shiver of cold that ran down his spine. He did understand, quite clearly too. The man, at least he thought it was a man and the name had given him the impression the it was a man, looked nothing like he had ever seen before. It was horrid, deformed and disfigured, the skin in some places scales, in other places flaking off and leaving open wounds that oozed puss and matter. The eyes were watery and looked like they could slip out of their sockets at anytime. His fangs were so long that they reached down to his jaw and would have pierced the bottom lip if it hadn't been for the fact that there was no bottom lip. "A pleasure I'm sure." Cypher said, his voice incredibly hoarse and coarse.

"Nathaniel Ashcroft of clan Tremere." Heero was just happy to shift his gaze over to the next vampire in the Council. A man in his thirties, dressed quite casual with square spectacles perched on the edge of his hooked nose and a thin lipped smile.

"And last but not least, Seth of clan Brujah." The guy looked like he once had a natural tan skin tone and his long black hair and the clear native American features confirmed it. Heero noticed that he was dressed like he'd just gotten off his Harley, black leather and red bandana.

"Well that's the Primogen Council." Wintercoat said, leaning back in his chair. "Now there are a few more people of importance that you'll need to know who are. Firstly my seneschal, Damien." A young hot looking Latino teen pushed him self of the wall he had been leaning against. He gave Heero a crooked grin as he ran his fingers through his wildly spiked dark hair. "Pleased ta meet ya Heero. I'm Damien of clan Brujah. If ya ever need ta get a hold of my ass, check out the mosh pit in tha basement or tha skate park. Or ya can jus' ask ya mom an' she'll give ya my number." "Got ya." Heero nodded, trying hard not to look too long at the muscular body underneath the tight tank and low hung skate shorts.

"Then you got Crystal of clan Toreador. She is our Keeper of Elysium" Wintercoat said and Heero recognised the blonde woman sitting in a chair by the wall from the circus. Today she was dressed in a pinstriped suit, high heels and her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. She gave him a warm smile. "It is good to see you again Heero, I hope that you have been well." "Never better." Heero answered politely.

"I won't bother to introduce you to the city's sheriff as you already know your sire, and since the scourge is in your coterie I'll start with him and continue with the rest of them." Wintercoat grinned. "Firstly you have Chang Wufei, he's the scourge." Heero nodded his head in greeting to the stoic Chinese vampire who in turn nodded back. "Then you have Quatre Raberba Winner of clan Toreador." Quatre gave Heero a bright smile. "And I believe that I don't need to tell you who Trowa is." Wintercoat chuckled and Trowa snorted softly. "The last member of your coterie is Duo Maxwell, if someone can tell me if he's here and if so where he is!" The Prince sighted.

"I'll get him." Quatre smiled, walked over to an empty dark spot by the door and knelt down. As he reached out his hand it was like the shadows melted away and a boy dressed in all black appeared. His head rested on top of his knees and all Heero could see was a mass of shining chestnut coloured hair that was pulled back in a thick braid and lay pooled on the floor like a coil of rope. Quatre's touch on the boy's shoulder made him look up and Heero felt his breath catch in his throat as vibrant violet eyes looked around the room.

"New crayons!" the boy exclaimed happily, his face breaking in a huge grin that made his violet eyes sparkle with joy. Quatre laughed and pulled the headphones out of the boy's ears. "Duo, that's Yuy Heero, the new member of our coterie."

"I know, the dragon told me." Duo said as he looked Heero up and down, his head tilted slightly to the side. "You can come an' play with us, I don't mind." He smiled, getting up from the floor to stand and stretch. Heero felt his mouth go dry as Duo stretched, long sinew muscles flexing under the tight and torn long-sleeved tee, the thick braid swinging as a pendulum back and forth and drawing his gaze towards slim hips and a tight ass.

"Good, we're done then. Now scram people! Get out of here!" Wintercoat said, interrupting Heero's study of Duo's ass and reminding him that he was in a room full of important vampires. He stood and walked out with his coterie, the rest of the vampires following after.

"You got off easy." Trowa said as they gathered in a group. "I was grilled and scrutinized down to my last stripe." Heero didn't really know what to say about that, he had no idea why he had gotten off that easily and if he had to be completely honest with him self he did feel a slight disappointment as he had steeled him self for something more harsh.

"It's probably because you are Tiili's childe." Quatre smiled. "I got of quite easily too because my sire is Crystal." Heero frowned, not sure he liked what he had heard. "You see, Tiili, Wintercoat and Crystal have a history together. They were in the same coterie when they were neonates and anchillas and thus they trust each other with their lives. There is a reason that when Wintercoat became Prince of this city he gave Tiili and Crystal the positions that they have. He wanted someone he trusted in his inner circle and he knew that they would do their jobs without question and that he would not have to worry about them plotting against him."

"Don't look at it as Wintercoat let you off easily as a favour to Tiili. He let you off easily because he knew that Tiili would have trained you properly and thus didn't need to have you verify it." Quatre said, and Heero felt a bit easier at his words although it surprised him a bit that someone could place so much trust in another person.

"Hn, fine. But what is a coterie?" Heero asked, having been wondering about the term ever since Tiili had said it before the meeting. "A coterie is a group of vampires that will act as your family. They will look out for you and you will look out for them in return." Wufei answered. "It is also a way to integrate new vampires, or fledglings as the correct term is, into the new world. The Prince decides what coterie the fledgling is to be place in and if there are a large number of fledglings in the city then he will create a new coterie consisting of the new ones."

Heero nodded, realising that he had a lot to learn. "What is a Keeper of Elysium?" That had been another term he had wondered about. "Do you know what an Elysium is?" Quatre asked and Heero shook his head. "Elysium is places were vampires aren't allowed to use their powers, sort of a free place where you don't have to worry about getting stabbed in the back, at least not physically. There are a lot of Elysiums in the city and this place is one of them. The Keeper is a person who makes sure that the rules are obeyed and she is the organisator when it comes to what is happening in an Elysium or when a new Elysium is to be appointed."

"This is boring." Duo pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I want ta go wriggling with da worms in da mosh pit." Heero raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what exactly the braided youth wanted to do. "I'm with you on that one." Trowa grinned. "But it's your turn to drag Wufei along." He continued as he placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Oh, Wuff wouldn't miss it for the world." Duo grinned dangerously.

The mosh pit was situated in the basement of Succubus and instead of the techno and rave that they played on the floor above, down here one would always find some kind of punk, mild metal music being played live. Once more Heero found himself assaulted by the throb of the music and the smell of the mortals high strung blood. His body responded to the stimuli in a way that made him feel slightly light headed as if he was supporting a light buzz. The others didn't have to ask him twice to join them in the pit, the lure of the blood thrumming through the people dancing had him pulled into the throng without much persuasion.

For the first time in his life Heero felt free, anonymous bodies were pressed tight against him, sweat, heat and strong heart beats soon melted together with the music and seemed to take hold of him, moving him in time with the strong heavy beat. The darkness in the basement was only broken by strobe lights and the occasional flash of a coloured spotlight, everything timed to follow the hard pounding beat of the music.

A slim pair of arms wound them selves around Heero's waist and he could feel the hard, muscular planes of a male chest pressed tightly against his back as he leaned into the touch. It felt quite liberating to just throw his inhibitions away and have the music take control of his body and not to mention how his body reacted to the smell of so many people high on each other. His fangs were steadily growing longer and he could feel how his hunger grew up to the point where he was ready to just turn in the arms that was holding him and sink his teeth into a throbbing vein.

"Predator on the hunt and the Labyrinth is the hunting ground." A voice purred in Heero's ear before a wet tongue flicked over his earlobe. The words caused Heero to shiver in delight although he didn't quite understand what it said. He got the part of being a predator, he was at the top of the food chain and nobody could do anything about that, but what the talk about a labyrinth was he couldn't quite phantom, not that it mattered anyways. All that mattered was the heavy beat of the music and the bodies pressed tightly against him, all free for picking.

Turing around lazily, Heero was a bit surprised when he found a pair of heavy lidded, violet eyes looking at him with undisguisable lust. Full lips parted and he could just about make out a pair of fangs that gleamed in the flashing lights as the arms around his waist tightened.

"Predator with wings of black hunts in the Labyrinth for life's blood." Duo purred into Heero's ear. "You'r hungry, eat!" Heero swallowed, his mouth suddenly parched and dry as a dessert. The violet eyed Malkavian was slowly moving them out of the pit, not that Heero noticed, he was too busy with trying not to drown in the cardinal urges that ran rampant over his system.

The Labyrinth hadn't been a metaphor Heero realised as he five minutes later were following the lure of a braid down narrow corridors that were only lit with black light. Just enough light to be able to see where you were going but noting else. Duo had pulled him through a dark doorway once they were out of the mosh pit and now he was trying to remember all the turns that they had taken. The sound of the mosh pit was just a faint throb that couldn't silence the sound of what was going on in the hidden rooms along the corridors. Moans and panting mixed with the heavy smell of sex, hushed arguments over the price of drugs being illegally sold, muffled cries of pain followed with the scent of fresh blood and steel, it all assaulted Heero's system until he was thoroughly confused.

Duo turned and walked through a doorway, into a room where four elder teens were lounging against a huge pile of pillows strewn on the floor. A water pipe that smelled sweetly of apple tobacco stood in the middle, the muzzle passed lazily between the boys and girls. They all looked up as Duo and Heero walked in, somewhat surprised, but it melted away into delight as Duo flopped down on to the pillows, reaching for the water pipe muzzle.

One of the girls got up and walked over to Heero, her hips swaying seductively as she ran her fingers down her neck and chest, long black painted nails scraping slightly. She was a sweet thing, like a porcelain doll dressed like a Japanese gothic Lolita, all frills and delicate lace. Heero gave Duo a quizzical look and the violet eyed vampire grinned back, fangs glinting duly in the softer light that dominated in the room.

"Butterfly." Duo called. "I'll burn your wings, my friend prefers stronger nectar." The girl bowed her head slightly and walked over, sitting down besides Duo and exposing her neck to him as one of the boys reached out his hand towards Heero. Heero wasn't exactly sure of what he was supposed to do but let the blonde boy pull him down on to the pillows. The blonde was dressed like a typical raver, slightly futuristic look and colours that showed well under black light, his blonde hair striped with white.

"It's alright." The blonde said softly as if he sensed Heero's insecurity. "We won't tell, we can't. It's by choice." He breathed against Heero's ear just as the smell of fresh blood attacked his nose and without really thinking he grabbed a hold of the blonde's shoulders, pulled him into his lap and sunk his teeth into the jugular vein. Heero didn't hear the soft cry of ecstasy that escaped the blonde's lips over the rush of blood in his ears. Sweet coppery blood washed over his tongue, sending his system into overdrive. Everything up until now had been one long teasing foreplay and now Heero wanted it all as it came crashing down. Clawing against the blonde's black he managed to get a hold of the fabric of the shirt and rip it off, exposing fresh slowly bleeding claw marks but it wasn't enough, not by a long shot. Now that he no longer felt the hunger he slowly lapped at the wound drawing long lustful moans out of the blonde who was weakly pulling on the back of Heero's shirt, trying to get it off. Moving back slightly he raised his arms, allowing for his shirt to be pulled off and noticed that the violet eyed vampire had moved on to the other boy, lazily licking blood from a wound at the base of the boy's throat while holding him with his back against his chest all the while watching Heero under heavy eyelids.

The sight went straight to Heero's groin and he growled low in his throat, grabbing a hold of the blonde by the neck and yanked him roughly back, his tongue automatically licking away the blood that had trailed down said neck from the wound. Soft whimpers of delight could be heard from the blonde, whimpers that turned into a cry of pleasure as Heero ground their groins together. Heero hissed as the contact sent waves of pleasure along his nerves. It was mind blowing, the taste of blood and sweat mixed together with the scent of sex and ecstasy. A feral growl tore from his throat as his desire built and he pushed the blonde down on his back in order to make the friction more satisfying. All too soon it all came crashing down, Heero's vision going white as the strongest climax he had ever experienced tore through him, blinding him. A howl of pure rapture was torn from Heero's throat, echoing through the corridors of the labyrinth.

Tiili tilted her head slightly as she walked up from the basement, a slight frown forming on her forehead. Straining her ears she listened carefully excluding all other noise from the sanctuary and only focusing on the sound she was listening for. "She's gone! The wyrm has taken her!" the words were hard to distinguish, she barely heard it, but it was there. Dread filled her as she listened and seconds later she was out the front door, eyes scanning the sky. "No!" she breathed, shaking her head in denial. But the evidence was right there in front of her eyes, bathing the earth in a blood red light.

"Where's the fire?" Heero asked as he came walking out of the main house, having heard the ruckus Tiili had made in her haste to get out. Tiili just whimpered and pointed to the sky, more precisely, the moon, the blood red moon. "We're fucked….."

Tbc…


End file.
